One of a Kind Opposite Lovers
by Myujikaru Sakura
Summary: The night class has changed along with Cross Academy. New people equal new problems, so what happens when a problem unfolds concerning one of Zero's dear friend? Yuki and Kaname along with those who left come back. ZeroxOC, yaoi boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first story so please do give comments. Please no bashing; this is an intended yaoi fic. I just couldn't help it…sorry.

3rd Person POV:

The perfects of the school were doing patrol. It was the usual abnormal day for them as they heard the previous night class students were arriving back. Zero, of course, did not take any of this well and broke the headmaster's desk, 2 doors, and Raikou's arm. Hiroki ended up having to deal with him and forcibly made Zero apologize for what he had done…except towards Raikou who had played a prank on Hiroki a couple days before. Zero wasn't allowed to see them till the next day. Why? Zero could have 'accidentally' killed at least one of them. Hiroki was told to stay with Zero just in case since you never know what Zero can do until he does it. The two boys were in the garden as they usually were and were both sleeping. Hiroki was leaning on Zero's shoulder and Zero's head was on Hiroki's head.

-At the Gates-

The Kuran siblings and the previous night class students were coming closer. Waiting for them was Cross, Yagiri, the twins, and Maki.

"Headmaster! It's been so long! How are you? How is everything? Where is Zero?" Yuki bombarded immediately.

"Oh Yuki! How many times have I told you that you should call me Daddy! Anyways…Zero transferred to the night class….where is he anyways? Maki-chan~ Do you know where Zero is?" Everyone sweat dropped at Cross's question

"He's with my dear child Hiro…who is skipping out on his duties…..HIROKI YOU BETTER GET BACK TO DUTIES! ZERO YOU SLACKER I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR CORRUPTING MY BOY!" Maki screamed running towards the garden.

"I swear…doesn't she know that kid is evil? He let Zero break my arm! THAT DEVIL!" Raikou growled

"Who cares Raikou? It's not like you didn't do something to him a couple days ago." Raimei said

"SO?! THAT KID –"Raikou was interrupted by yells

"WHAT THE HECK?! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?!" Someone yelled

"YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY BOY YOU BASTARD!" Someone else yelled

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP OR I LOCK YOU UP!" A voice bellowed

A couple minutes later Maki came back grumbling incoherent words about someone and killing. Everyone sweat dropped at Maki as she was angry. Eventually Cross sighed and called out

"Zero, Hiroki! You two can come over here now!" Zero came out from behind a nearby tree with Hiroki following closely behind him. Yuki stared at Hiroki with curiosity until Hiroki himself decided to look back at her. She turned away quickly and set her sights on her adoptive father who had a serious face. Hiroki rubbed his eyes and yawned eventually going over next to Cross.

"This is Hiroki Yuudai; he transferred here by order of the vampire council and the vampire hunters association. His race is unknown, but he attends the night classes. Hiroki say hi." Cross introduced

"Hello," Hiroki mumbled

"The next one is Maki Tsuchiama; she is a vampire hunter and attends classes at the day class. Don't worry, she won't hurt without reason." Cross chuckled when Aidou took a small step back hearing that Maki was a vampire hunter.

"Hi! Feel free to talk to me if you need anything!" Maki said changing from angry to happy-go-lucky.

"This is Raimei Kazuhito; she is an aristocrat and attends the night class." Cross said blankly

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Raimei bowed

"And finally, this boy with the broken arm is Raikou Kazuhito; he is Raimei's twin brother and also attends the night classes." Cross smiled

"Hi."

"They are a part of the Disciplinary Committee. By the way, shall we move to the night dorms? I'm pretty sure that Hiro-kun has fallen asleep standing."

Everyone looked at Hiroki whose head was facing the ground. Zero poked Hiroki and the sleeping boy fell over and onto the ground. Zero sighed and picked up the boy bridal style walking towards the night dorms.

"Saa lets go shall we?" Maki suggested

Everyone nodded and they all began to walk towards the night dorms. When they got there Zero went towards his and Hiroki's room and put Hiroki on the bed and covering the young boy with the covers. Zero went back to where everyone was and joined Maki on the couch.

"So, shall we explain what has happened while you guys were gone?" Suggested Yagiri

"Ah, yes we should. I'm sure things have changed." Kaname said

"Yes they have. For the better for now…however things may turn for the worst in my opinion." Cross said with a serious face

"What do you mean by turning for the worse?" Kain asked

"I'm sure you all have heard of a new arising group that is going against the council. Right?" Raimei said and the previous night class nodded

"Well, it seems as though they are challenging both the vampire hunters and the vampire council. This is why Hiroki is here. That group is targeting Hiroki and planning to use him to overthrow the vampire council." Zero said with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Little do they know…that Hiroki respects the decisions of the vampire council even if it's something he doesn't like, Hiroki knows that this group is coming after him he knows what he needs to do. He's already killed half of them for that matter." Cross chuckled

"As you know the council has already told you that you needed to be here. The reason why is unknown to you, but we know as to why you must be here." Raikou said

"You're here to aid in the protection of Hiroki." Raimei said

"Sadly, you have no decision in this…neither have we." Maki said

"Maki was told to come here by orders of the vampire hunters association, Raikou and Raimei are here because they may be aristocrat vampires but are also well respected and have been told by the vampire council to come here as well." Yagiri informed

"Zero says he wants to protect the kid with all the power he has, but fears that he may not have enough power to keep him safe." Raikou stated with a straight face

"Ohhh! Zero that's so sweet! Hey Raikou what's Hiro-kun dreaming about?" Cross said going back to the happy person he is.

"He's having what he calls a fun killing dream…about killing a few people he hates the most. I'm included of course…someone name Fai is included along with others by the name of Kurogane, Doumeki, Watanuki, Kamui, Lavi, Kanda, Tiki, Seishouru, Fuuma, Narumi, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase, Kukai, Yuki, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, Akito, and Izumi. Utau and Kagura are the only girls he wants to kill, Yuki is a different Yuki. Not the one in front of us." Raikou said

"Why Watanuki, Doumeki, and Kamui?" Asked Raimei

"Watanuki never paid his price for that wish he asked Hiroki to grant, Doumeki ate Hiroki's brownie, and Kamui cut his previous eye patch to pieces." Maki stated and everyone sweat-dropped

"What do you mean by Hiroki granting someone's wish?" Shiki asked

"Hiro-kun works with a woman known as the space time witch, she's from a different dimension. Hiro-kun has the ability to go through many dimensions, he isn't from this dimension." Maki stated

"Speaking of people from different dimensions, has Hiroki called Lydia at all? After all, she is his doctor." Cross said

"While being married to the Earl Blue Knight." Yagiri stated

"I called Lydia last night; she'll come over tomorrow for the usual check-up." A voice said from the stairs.

Everyone turned towards the stairs to see Hiroki in the middle cascading down gracefully and quietly. He went over and sat next to Zero.

"Hiroki aren't you tired now?" Raimei asked

"Not when there are people talking about me I'm not." He sort of snapped

"Oi, kid you better watch yourself. Don't make me hurt you." Raikou snapped

"Like you can; don't want to end up in the hospital again now do we?" Hiroki snapped back with a fierce glare

Raikou shut up and settled down as Hiroki had an irritated face showing that he was in no mood to be sleeping nor be around people.

"Raikou, apologize. You know what you did wrong." Maki scolded

"Sorry Hiro." Raikou murmured

"Accepted, now can we all eat now? I'm getting hungry." Hiroki said

"That's why you woke up?" Shiki asked

"Yep." Hiroki answered

"Figures, come on Hiro; I'll make you something." Zero said and motioned Hiroki to follow him

Hiroki and Zero went into the kitchen. Hiroki sat on the counter and watched Zero cook him something so that he could eat. Hiroki stared at Zero with soft eyes. _He really is nice; I thought that he would just push me away like everyone else when I first met him. But the two of us are so much alike…it's comforting._ Hiroki thought as he stared. Zero looked back at Hiroki who had been staring at him ever since he sat down on the counter.

"Hiroki, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked

"H-huh? Oh, sorry Zero." Hiroki said

"No prob, just take a picture next time. It'll last longer." Zero joked

"Psh, I'd rather have the real thing…and guess what? I DO!" Hiroki yelled

"Ha-ha, very funny Hiro." Zero said

"You know you love me Z, you always gotta love me." Hiroki said

"Yeah, I do you little twerp. Now shut up and eat your husband's food." Zero put the plate in next to Hiroki who was sitting on the counter

"What does that make me? The wife?! I'm too manly for that!" Hiroki yelled and shoved a spoonful of the food in his mouth

"How about this…we're both the guys in the relationship." Zero suggested drinking some tea

"Then who tops?" Asked Hiroki

Zero did a spit take and glared at Hiroki as Hiroki laughed on the floor. All this ruckus of course did not go unnoticed by the group in the other room. Aidou, Mika, Raimei, Ruka, and Yuki were all listening in onto their conversation.

"My boy…is in a relationship…with that BASTARD!" Mika went crazy only to be held back by Kain and Yagiri.

"Rawr bro." Someone said from behind them

The five turned around to see Hiroki with a plate of food and a spoon in his mouth and Zero with his hands in his pockets behind Hiroki. Aidou and Yuki ran away while Raimei went to go sit over on the couch and Ruka slipped away. Mika was still being held back by Kain and Yagiri. The whole time, Cross and Kaname watched everything unfold.

"Welcome back to Cross Academy Kaname-san. Seems like everything will be more…hilarious?" Said Cross

"I think so, but I still wonder about that kid. He's not normal." Kaname replied

"When was anyone normal in this crazy world?" Cross asked

"True,"


	2. OC Information!

A/N: Sorry this isn't a chappie, I just wanted to give everyone info about my OCs!

First off is Hiroki,

Name: Hiroki Asakura

Nicknames: Hiro, Kiki, Asa-san, Hi-chan

Age: Unknown

Race: Fairy/Vampire/Magic User/Human (Surprised he's actually part human, but his blood smells like nothing)

Back round: Holds the Fairy Queen's Right Glass Eye that holds unspeakable powers, enough to destroy several universes. Close friend to Zero and attends the night class.

Personality: The complete opposite of Zero when around others he knows. Basically, he's hyperactive, all-smiles, a bundle of joy, friendly, and most of all….ADORABLE! When around new people he's exactly like Zero…just shorter.

Appearance: Pure snow white hair and eye, bandages cover the Fairy Queen's Right Glass Eye (Which is the color red and is seen as Hiroki's right eye). Short.

Second, Maki:

Name: Maki Tsuchiama

Nicknames: Ma-chan, Maki, Tsuchi-chan, Maki nee-chan

Age: 17

Race: Human/Vampire Hunter

Back round: A motherly figure towards Hiroki and Zero; has never backed down from a fight.

Personality: Motherly, outgoing, annoying, and determined. Has the tendency to bicker with Yagiri a lot.

Appearance: Red shoulder-length hair with chocolate brown eyes

Third, Raimei:

Name: Raimei Kazuhito

Nicknames: Rai, Mei-Mei, Rai-chan, Mei-chan

Age: Unknown

Race: Aristocrat Vampire

Back round: Has the power of lightning, male hater (cept towards Hiroki), sisterly figure to Hiroki and Maki, bickers with every guy she meets, and the twin sister of Raikou

Personality: Soft spoken, man hater, caring, nice

Appearance: Long Blond hair with green eyes

And finally, Raikou:

Name: Raikou Kazuhito

Nicknames: Rai-kun, Kou-chan, Kou-san

Age: Unknown

Race: Aristocrat Vampire

Back round: Raimei's twin brother, has the power of telepathy, likes the guitar and manga, and has a strong dislike towards Hiroki and Zero.

Personality: Loud, annoying, never quiet, obviously weird, basically mostly like Hanabusa Aidou.

Appearance: Blond short hair with green eyes

This is the end of the OC information~!


End file.
